


Hollowed Prophecies

by magic12699yaoiryu (sidd12699yaoiryu)



Series: Harry's Pain [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Quill Usage, Child Abuse, Creature Fic, Dom/ Sub, Evil/Abusive!Umbridge, F/M, Female Weasley!Bashing, Good!Dark Side, Good!Death Eaters, Good!Malfoys, Good!Slytherin, Good!Snape, Good!Voldemort/Tom Riddle, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Hermoine!Bashing, Mpreg, Multi, Original Character-Male-plays huge role, Pack Bonding, Ron Weasley!Bashing, Sexual Abuse, Slytherin!Harry, Slytherin!Twins, Twincest, Uncle/Nephew Incest, elements of BDSM, evil!Dumbledore, manipulative!Dumbledore, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidd12699yaoiryu/pseuds/magic12699yaoiryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hadrian James Potter- Harry Potter- was left outside his Aunt Petunia's doorstep when he was a few months old. His aunt; absolutely despising magic and anything to do with it, decides to leave him on the steps of an orphange miles away from where she is. Leaving him in a basket with only a note attatched:</p><p>Hadrian<br/>July 31st, 1980</p><p>(In other words: Harry's life in an abusive orphange.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He is...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nest Of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680296) by [Rosemae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemae/pseuds/Rosemae). 
  * Inspired by [A Different Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354595) by [Wynter_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynter_rose/pseuds/Wynter_rose). 



### Chapter One: He Is... 

#### Prolouge 

###### In which we get a brief understanding of Harry's story. 

His story began simple... Sort of...

Birthed into the world, happy and innocent.

His parents; forcefully loyal to someone untrustworthy, killed in a suspicious accident.

His mother's sister wanted nothing to do with one that held the gift of magic and the certainty of a creature inheritance, so his mother's sister dropped him off at an orphanage. 

Of which is run by a wizard with gnome blood running through his veins. Only collecting the _finer_ things in life. Never satisfied with anything less than beautiful and refined.

He grew up trying his best to protect others, even if that meant sacrificing **himself**. 

His blood spilled. His mind damaged. His soul shivering in grief.

He is a boy with a double creature inheritance; nekomata and fae, and his name is Hadrian.

.  
.  
.

He will not learn who he really is for years to come.


	2. Lost Little Ones

### Lost Little Ones

#### Chaper Two

######  Or, in which, Hadrian recieves his birthday present and is once again reminded why he wants/needs to leave the orphange.

Two small thin hands, crossed and handcuffed to the beds metal headboard. Long raven colored hair; waist length, covered the back of the young childs back. Small, almost silent whimpers of pain escaped the boys mouth.

The adult man above him with sandy brown hair continued to bare down on the young boy. A grin, the kind that strikes fear into young children- all teeth and no smile, was spread across a scared face. "So good." He grunted. Over. And. Over. Again.

The mans body continuously pounded against the smaller boys. His hands digging into the boys hips, leaving handshapped bruises in their wake. His thick girth barely reappearing outside the youth.

"Feel good?" The man asked sarcastically. Knowing that the young boy is in pain and does not enjoy this. At least, not with him. Never with him.

The younger boy does not answer. Instead, opting to stay as silent as he can.

But with this man, silence never lasts. The man grabs the younger boys long hair, knoting it within his large fingers, and yanks. Lifting the boys head up at a painful angle, revealing a black blindfold wrapped around the boys eyes. "Feel _good?!_ " The man snarls.

The boys lips trembled, "Ugh... Yes sir. Feels _good_ , sir." Not good as in enjoyful, but good as in painful. The boy knows he is only forced to answer being it shows the man above him that he holds all the control. 

It does not take much time after the _confession_ for the man to finish and leave the boy covered in his filth. Not to mention, the boy was left behind blindfolded and handcuffed to the bed.

An hour later, a taller girl with short blonde hair walked in the room. "Hadrian, can you move?" She asked.

"Yeah, Lisa. I can move. Just undo my hands please." Hadrian replied.

Quickly she uncuffed his hands. 

Slowly, Hadrian stood up on shaky legs. His black tails curled around his left legs as his twin black ears laid down flat on his head. Just as slowly, he undid his blindfold. AK green eyes looked at the blue eyed blonde haired Lisa. "What time is it?" He asked.

"Midnight." Lisa replied. "Byran went to bed ten minutes ago. And you know how he is if we let you out of the room before he is in bed."

Hadrian nodded. "That means my Hogwarts letter should be arriving sometime today. My eleventh birthday was yesterday, hence my _birthday present_."

Lisa winced, tears filling her eyes. "Hurry and get someone to help us. None of us want to be here at Lost Little Ones."

Hadrian nodded as his eyes glazed. He knew better than anyone that they could not leave. Mentally he snorted, Lost Little Ones is the orphange he was left at. Only his first name. A magical orphange that is not seen by muggles- unless they are holding children with magical prowess and wish to rid themselves of them.

And once inside... only magical and/or creature adults or kids with an acceptance letter to one of the three well-known wizarding schools: Beauxbatons; Durmstrang; and Hogwarts, are able to leave.

Hadrian shook his head to rid himself from the depressing thoughts. Gradually he made his way to his room to sleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hadrian awoke to Byran sitting beside him with a letter in his hand.

"I will be taking you to Diagon Alley personally in a few hours. There, the Weasley Twins will help you with your list so that they can serve the detention the headmaster asked me to help them with. After that you are to stay at the apartment the headmaster set aside with the twins until the school term starts. The wards will not let you back into the orphange until the school term ends." Byran frowned as he grabbed Hadrians chin and lifted it towards his face. "I am going to have to make due with one of the others until the term ends since you will be gone."

Hadrian jerked back as if he was slapped. "What..." He licked his suddenly dry lips refusing to let tears fill his eyes. "What can I do to direct your attention away from them?"

A smirk overcame Byran's face, "First, you are going to write me at least once a day, as I will write you at least once a day. Second, you are going to abstain from sex, even if you go into heat." He continued on, ignoring Hadrians whimper. "Third, you are going to wear a collar the whole time you are away from the orphange. The collar will be connected with my magic- easily broken so you can take it off when ever you want. Only I will know if you take it off. The second any of these conditions are not followed, I will take another to bed with me."

Hadrian swallowed, "Promise an unbreakable vow. Then I will know if you did not follow the conditions also."

Byran laughed deeply, "Ah, your learning." He said after he calmed his laughter. His face grew serious as he said, "I, Byran Wulfic, swear by my magic to not touch in anyway, physical or sexual, any of the kids in the orphange or any child under the age of eighteen unless Hadrian breaks one of the three conditions previously set. So mote it be."

"So mote it be." Hadrian finished as golden magic wrapped around the pair.

"Pack what you are taking with you. Wear what I have picked out for you, as always. Do your hair up nice and gorgeous. Then wait out in the main room until we leave. None of the orphanges donators are scheduled to come to the orphange until after the term ends, so no worries. We will leave after you are finished." Byran stated as he walked out the room.

Hadrian nodded as he began to dress in a nice soft silk green long sleve button up shirt, black silk shorts, and black goddess sandles. Gently, Hadrian pulled his tails through their designated whole and brushed his hair and ears. Putting his hair up into a sophisticated bun with thin silver sticks, small silver bells hanging from the top of the sticks. A black, silver, and green formal dress robe tied the outfit together and he made his way to the mainroom gracefully.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Byran walked through the floo and slowly turned around to catch Hadrian as the nekomata came through the floo. Turning, both of them noticed the two tall red heads standing beside them.

Only Hadrian noticed that not only were they Gemini, but they are both unmated dominates. Both of the submissive creatures in Hadrian purred at the dominate air surrounding the two. Instictively sensing their compatability.

"It seems as though" The left twin started.

"there is an unmated" The right twin began.

"submissive in our sights." They finished together with smirks on their faces.

"I am Fred Weasley." The left twin introduced.

"And I am George Weasley." The right twin introduced.

"We are dominate Gemini, but you already knew that didn't you." Their eyes glazed excitedly.

Hadrian nodded meekly, "I am Hadrian. A submissive nekofae. Nekomata and Fae hybrid." 

Byran frowned, not likely two dominates near _**his**_ favorite submissive.


End file.
